The measurement of stress has been carried out in order to understand health and mental conditions as well as for other medical purposes. There has been a technique studied to realize reduction of mental stress by collecting data such as physiological quantity, subject quantity, behavior quantity and environmental parameters and analyzing a correlation among the collected data (e.g. see Patent Document 1). According to the technique described in this document, physiological reaction of a subject is measured in a physiological reaction measurement processor and the physiological reaction is used to obtain a physical index in a physiological indicator extractor. Next, the physiological index is converted into a living body parameter in a physiological quantity evaluation determination unit using a physiological model so that the living body parameter obtained through the conversion is compared to a preset pattern. Then, if these patterns match each other, a subject quantity data collector is made to collect a subject quantity of the subject.
There has also been a technique studied for providing a psychological test adapted to each social role (in the office, school or family) through the Internet for determination of the latent mental health of users (e.g. see Patent Document 2). According to the technique described in this document, a stress state in each social role is analyzed and grounds for the cause/process of unsoundness are presented to implement psychological support contents such as counseling for solving the issue.
A research has also been carried out for the actual state of the stress of general public and the relationship between work accidents and the stress (e.g. see Non-Patent Document 1). In the study of this research, measurement techniques to allow easy stress measurement in daily life are enumerated such as measurement of physiological index (i.e. biological information), subjective/cognitive reaction and behavior reaction.